1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector for receiving an electrical card and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an insulative housing integrally molded with a shell.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant development of communications and computer technology, more and more electrical cards are being designed to meet various requirements. Electrical card connectors are used to connect these electrical cards with corresponding mainframes. A conventional electrical card connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, a first shell and a second shell enveloping the insulative housing to prevent Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI). The first shell and the second shell both are assembled to the insulative housing.
However, the first shell and the second shell are easily deformed when they are being assembled to the insulative housing. Furthermore, the insulative housing is easily loose from the first and second shell with multiple insertion and ejection of the electrical card.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.